<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Звездопад by Shelen, WTF DBH 2021 (WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428551">Звездопад</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelen/pseuds/Shelen'>Shelen</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021/pseuds/WTF%20DBH%202021'>WTF DBH 2021 (WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты: высокий рейтинг [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Angst, Apocalypse, Character Death, Deathfic, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, OOC / Out of Character, Paranormal, Post-Canon, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:35:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelen/pseuds/Shelen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021/pseuds/WTF%20DBH%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда пройдём долиною смертной тени – не убоимся зла, ибо даже смерть не разлучит нас.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты: высокий рейтинг [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Звездопад</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>С неба падали звёзды.</p><p>Их никто не звал, никто не хотел, но небо никогда никого не спрашивало и однажды просто перевернулось. Звёзды посыпались вниз. Падали, оставляя за собой пепел и дым, разбивались о земную твердь, и конца-края им не было.</p><p>Гэвин смотрел вперёд и бесконечные звёзды, падающие за горизонт, отражались в его глазах. Сил не было даже моргнуть. Дышать и то было невероятно тяжело, каждый вдох давался с трудом, поэтому дыхание становилось все реже.</p><p>Пересохшую роговицу жгло, он медленно опустил тяжёлые веки и тут же снова открыл глаза, уставившись в одну далёкую точку. Времени оставалось совсем немного, и каждое мгновение он хотел увидеть, запомнить, запечатлеть. Выжечь на изнанке черепа.</p><p>Небо. Падающие звёзды. Покосившиеся, изломанные коробки небоскрёбов. Вздыбившуюся ленту шоссе, упрямо убегающую вперёд. Неестественно ровную спину и широкие плечи уходящего Ричарда.</p><p>Гэвин сам приказал ему. В творящемся хаосе апокалипсиса даже андроид передовой модели не может предусмотреть всё. Ричард рассчитал траекторию и интервал падающих звёзд, проложил кратчайший путь до военного бункера, вывел вероятность успешного прохождения мегаполиса, превратившегося в лабиринт из рухнувших небоскрёбов. На взрыв городских коммуникаций в его плане отводились смешные проценты. На упавшую арматуру, пропоровшую уязвимый человеческий бок – и того меньше.</p><p>Из дырок в боку жизнь вытекала вместе с кровью. Дёргающая острая боль выцветала, истончалась, холод в конечностях постепенно растворялся, превращаясь в мёрзлое пустое ничто. Он весь превращался в ничто, слабел с каждым ударом сердца, коченел. Умирал.</p><p>Гэвин слышал, что перед смертью прожитые года должны пронестись перед глазами, но проносились только звёзды по чёрному небу, освещали удаляющуюся фигуру Ричарда и гасли где-то за горизонтом. Гэвин ещё раз медленно моргнул и подумал, что он – счастливчик.</p><p>Из всех девиантов мира ему достался идеальный Ричард. Два года рядом с ним были лучшими за всю его жизнь. Когда стало понятно, что кровь не остановить и до бункера Гэвин не дотянет, умница Ричи не стал спорить. Прильнул на мгновение тёплыми губами к бледным губам своего человека и ушёл. Ни истерик, ни рефлексии, ни слёз. Гэвин был счастлив. Счастливчику умирать не обидно.</p><p>Ричард, всегда знающий, как лучше, никогда не спорящий и делающий всё так, как нужно, выживет, и...</p><p>Закрывшиеся было глаза распахнулись вновь.</p><p>– Сука ты, Ричард, – прохрипел Гэвин, но с губ сорвался только сиплый, клокочущий выдох. Сердце, тридцать восемь лет исправно бившееся в грудной клетке, дрогнуло и остановилось.</p><p>Бешенство затопило с головой, до красной пелены перед глазами. Мозг доживал последние минуты в умирающем теле, Гэвин бесился, запертый в ловушке меркнущего сознания, веки медленно опускались, по телу прошла последняя судорога...</p><p>И она же помогла выплеснуться наружу из ставшей чересчур тесной черепной коробки.</p><p>Он рывком встал на ноги. Слишком лёгкий для этого мира, покачнулся, едва не упав, сквозь полупрозрачное бедро увидел свои же, бессильно вытянутые ноги в удобных кроссовках, но думать об этом было некогда. Надо было бежать.</p><p>Там, впереди, умница, сука, Ричи, никогда не спорящий, блядь, Ричи, делающий всё так, как нужно, Ричи не станет жить без своего человека, которого он потерял.</p><p>Гэвин никогда так быстро не бегал. Дорога легко ложилась под ноги. Дыхание не сбивалось – его не было, призракам воздух не нужен. В оглушительно пустой голове билось только «быстрее, быстрее!». Ричард успел уйти далеко.</p><p>Гэвин не думал о том, как остановит андроида, способного воспламениться за секунду. О том, что бежал не спотыкаясь потому, что камни проходили сквозь ступни. Или о том, что камеры, заменяющие Ричарду зрение, увидят не его, а белый шум, аномалии и помехи, о том, что призраки не обнаруживаются сканерами и ни одна аудиосистема не услышит его голос.</p><p>Он просто бежал, оставляя позади остывающее тело, тягостные сомнения, липкие страхи. Бежал, потому что должен был успеть.</p><p>И успел. Догнал. Положил ладонь на пластиковую руку, выкручивающую из груди регулятор тириумного насоса, позабыв о том, что призрачные пальцы должны бесследно провалиться сквозь пластик.</p><p>Ричард замер.</p><p>Прищурился, посмотрел пристально и внимательно, так, словно видел не только небо и звёзды, просвечивающие сквозь контуры призрака, который всё же успел.</p><p>И медленно вставил регулятор обратно.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>